The Last One
by sapphire blue-ruby red roses
Summary: After Korra was given the ability to restore bending, she set to work on giving everyone back their bending, but there's one person missing. Tahno's disappeared of the face of the planet, but Korra's determined to find him and give him back his bending. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1: Start of a Search

**So, after the end of the first season I got this idea because my friend was having a heart attack because Tahno hadn't been in the finale. So, here's my version of how they find Tahno. This is going to be about three chapters long.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra**

Chapter 1: Start of a Search

Korra stared out over the ocean wondering what or who lay beyond the horizon. Waves crashed against the cliff she stood upon sending salty mist at her. The music of the waves and the breeze soothed her.

For the past month she'd been returning bending to Amon's victims. This was the first time she'd gotten to rest and gotten time to herself.

Twenty-four hours a day she always had someone with her as if they'd feared she'd disappear or run away or be kidnapped. The moment they'd returned to the South Pole, she'd been allowed to roam as she wished. Tenzin, the White Lotus, and the others hadn't been the ones keeping her under surveillance anyway.

Something nagged in the back of her mind, something that had to do with a certain ex-water bender and his teammates.

***flashback***

Korra let out a sigh as she removed her hands from the man's forehead and chest. He beamed up at her like a child at Christmas as he jumped to his feet and shot a fire ball the size of a baby bison into the air. "I feel so alive!" he howled, doing a series of kicks where he shot fire far above the cheering spectators' heads.

The teen looked really familiar to Korra, but she had no idea where she'd seen him before. She wracked her brain, attempting to fish she answer the answer out, but her lake was completely dry. She was just too tired to function properly.

"Thank you so much, Avatar Korra! You have no idea how much this means to me! I owe you more than you know! I- I owe you my life!" he shouted, enveloping her in a crushing hug, "I can finally be a pro-bender again!"

All of the air whooshed from her lungs as they were crushed. With the exiting of her oxygen came clarity. "You're Tahno's teammate," she gasped out, struggling against his hold.

"That's right, and now because of you we can be a team again," he shouted exuberantly, dropping her to the ground and punching his fist into the air.

Korra refuse to look at him. She heaved a sigh and asked the question rolling around her exhausted mind. "Look, do you know where Tahno has run off to? We haven't been able to find him at all and his apartment is completely empty. It's like he's disappeared off the face of the planet." She ran an agitated hand through her hair, finding Mako leaning against Naga watching her. His expression showed concern. She threw a grateful smile at him. He seemed to sigh in relief. She turned her eyes back towards the teen.

He scratched the back of his head, puzzled. "I don't really know. After we got our bending taken away, he just stopped speaking to us. I heard rumors that he went home to his family, but I didn't believe them. I guess I never believed he'd just skip town without telling us," he said a little forlornly, staring at the ground. All of his earlier excitement had evaporated, replaced by melancholy.

"Do you know where his home is?" she asked, looking imploringly at him. She had to find Tahno and give him back his bending. Even though he'd been a complete jerk and a terrible person, no bender deserved to live without their bending. Without it, benders were incomplete, and the feeling was unbearable. She would never wish that on another person, even if they were her worst enemy.

"Honestly, I don't. He never talked about his home very often. I do know that he was taught by a master from the Northern Water Tribe and another from the swamps if that helps," the teen said apologetically.

Korra thought over the information before grinning. "Actually, yes! That helps a lot! Thank you! I'll be sure to bring him back and give him a kick in the ass when I find him!" She waved back at the now blushing teen as she rushed down the steps towards Mako and Naga.

***end of flashback***

Korra was pulled from her musing by the crunching of ice under someone's shoes behind her. She didn't have to turn around to know who stood behind her. A small smile quirked the sides of her mouth.

"Care for some company?" he asked, his breath whispering warmly against the back of her neck.

"Sure," she said, placing her hands on his arms as he slid his arms around her waist. He pulled her flush against his chest.

It was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "So why are you out here all by your lonesome being antisocial?" he asked with a teasing tone to his words.

"Thinking."

"About?" he prompted.

"How we finally get a moment alone," she said, turning to smile up at him. Mako was out of his usual clothes and in a pair of water tribe clothes, though he still wore his father's scarf tucked safely in the folds of his parka.

"Liar," he said, leaning forward and stealing a kiss from her, "What were you really thinking about?"

She sighed and looked back at the ocean. Silence reigned as she decided what to say and how to say it. "I… I have to find him, Mako. He's the only person who hasn't gotten their bending back. Even if it's a long shot of me finding him, I still have to try. Even he doesn't deserve to live without his bending."

Mako was silent for a long moment. He stared out over the ocean, considering all the possibilities and then considering what she wanted. He let out a gusty sigh that said he was a little reluctant to give her an answer. "Okay."

"Really?" Korra cried in surprise. She'd been expecting him to immediately shoot down her plan saying it was too dangerous or something of the sort. She'd been gearing up for a fight.

"But-"

"Of course there's a but," she sighed.

He smiled. "But we have to come with you. You're not going to go alone."

She considered the terms of his agreement for a moment, looking around them and then back at him. "I think… I think I can live with that," she decided, smiling widely up at him.

…..

"So where are we headed first?" Bolin asked, leaning back into Naga where she was laying at the very back of the bison's saddle. He tucked his hands behind his head, stretching his legs out in from of him.

Korra looked around at him from between the bison's horns, her hands securely wrapped around the reins. "We're headed to the Northern Water Tribe," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Asami's face contorted in a look of despair. The cold had not been kind to her or the other two. They'd been slow to adjust, and were still trying to catch up to the indigenous population. "Why?" Mako asked. He shot a disgusted look towards the clouds and just behind him, Bolin was sporting the exact expression.

Korra laughed unexpectedly, turning back to survey the fluffy white clouds. "We're going there because he obviously isn't in the Southern Water Tribe, and his ex-teammate said he heard that he'd gone home. Well, his home could be in one of two places because those are the two places were his masters live," she explained with a small smile, jerking the reins to the right. She could see an island in the distance silhouetted against the setting sun.

"Where's the other place since one is in the North Pole?" Asami asked, crawling carefully to the front of the saddle and sliding down beside Korra.

"The swamps," she answered simply, watching as the island approached. It looked uninhabited which was perfectly fine with her. She didn't want to deal with people anyway.

"T-the swamps?" Asami stuttered, her voice jumping up several octaves.

"Yep, that's where his second master lives. If he's not in the North Pole, that's where we'll head," she said, looking over the bison's head at the island below. Lush forest covered every inch of the small piece of land except for a narrow strip of beach running around its border and a steep cliff that dropped into the ocean. "We'll camp here for the night," she called to the group, pulling the reins so that the bison started to descend to the shore.

"Why don't we just fly straight for the Northern Water Tribe?" Bolin asked, sticking his hand over the edge of the saddle to watch their descent.

"Because it'll take about a week to reach the North Pole, and Appa Jr. can't fly that long," Korra explained, wincing as Asami clutched at her arm, squeezing the life out of it. Asami turned her face away to bury it in Korra's jacket so she wouldn't have to watch the ground rushing towards them. She wasn't all that fond of descents or take-offs.

They landed with a soft "thump" on the shifting sand. Bolin was the first to slide to the ground. He held his arms out to help Asami down. He caught her around the waist as she accidentally fell from her seat next to Korra, letting out a little shriek.

"Thanks," she said, clutching his forearms in a death grip, breathing hard.

"No problem," he answered with a good-natured smile.

On the other side of the bison, Mako slid to the ground. He held his hand out to Korra to help her down. She took his hand and slid to the ground, giving him a grin. "So Captain, what might you have us do?" he asked with a smile as Asami and Bolin walked around to them, Naga on their heels.

"Well, we need to set up camp and find some fire wood. Then we can make dinner and get some sleep. So, Bolin, Mako, can you two set up the tents? Asami and I will go gather fire wood," Korra said, heading towards the woods, "Come on, Naga. You can come with us." Naga barked and ran after her, crashing through the woods.

Korra and Asami walked far away from the camp site so that the boys couldn't hear any of their conversation. They were quiet for a while before Asami piped up. "So, how are you and Mako getting along?" she asked a little too casually, her back turned to Korra as she bent to pick up several sticks.

"We're doing well. We get into fights a lot and usually solve them by sparring," Korra said, laughing a little at several of the memories, "What about you and Bolin? How is that going for you?"

Asami jumped up, spinning around to face Korra. Her cheeks blazed with the setting of the sun only making them look that much redder. "I have no idea what you're talking about!" she said a little too quickly.

Korra smirked. It wasn't often that she got to saw Asami get flustered, but when she did it was on a high level. She made Korra giggle. "You're a horrible liar Asami," she said and then stopped, "Well, with this at least. Come on, spill it." She poked Asami in the ribs, grinning.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about," she stuttered, backing away from Korra quickly, and hurrying to put Naga between the two of them.

"Aw, don't be like that. I may be dense, but I'm not that dense. I see the way you guys look as each other and talk to each other. I notice even if Mako doesn't," Korra said matter-of-factly, still grinning, "So, come on. Spill it. We're both girls here. There're no guys to overhear us."

Asami sighed in resignation. "Fine," she said, turning to face Korra with still flaming cheeks.

Korra whooped in triumph and tossed her sticks into Naga's pack. "So, how has it been going? What has happened that I don't know about?"

"Well…" Asami said, considering her answer, "We kissed awhile back, after he saved me from my father and again last week." A smile started to spread across her face as she kept talking. "I really like talking to him. He's really funny and he said he likes talking to me. We're always taking walks and stuff, and he was teaching me about the elements yesterday." She stopped herself, dropping her head as she began to blush harder.

"It sounds like you guys are getting along really well. Are you two dating?" Korra asked unashamedly, tossing another armful of sticks into Naga's pack.

"What? Of course not!" Asami cried, jerking her head up to stare at her in horror.

"Why not? I think you guys would make a cute couple."

"You really think so?"

"I wouldn't have said so if I didn't think it was true."

Asami gave her an embarrassed smile, putting her sticks into Naga's pack. "Thanks."

Korra slapped her on the back, grinning widely. "No problem. We should probably get back before Mako starts to burn down the forest and Bolin starts uprooting tree looking for us," she said, scratching Naga on the shoulder before starting to walk back.

"Sure," Asami consented, walking beside Korra and grinning like a school girl with a crush.

**Well, there's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter should be up really soon hopefully. I'm still on my hiatus, but I needed a break from my editing and rewriting. I have an Avatar the Last Airbender fic coming up in celebration of Zutara Week. Review please and wait for the next chappy :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Fight me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra**

Chapter 2: "Fight me."

"We're finally here!" Bolin shouted, jumping over to edge of the saddle with locked knees and falling to the hard packed snow below. He let out a howl of pain as his feet came into contact with the hard substance.

Mako looked down at him with panicked eyes. "Bo, what happened? Are you alright?" he asked, jumping down beside him with bent knees like you were supposed to jump. He landed easily and immediately crouched beside him.

"Yeah, I think so, but isn't snow supposed to be soft? It's not supposed to be hard as a rock!" he complained, scratched at the snow. It didn't crumble into his fingers as he'd been expecting it to. Instead, it remained intact and unblemished.

Korra laughed. "Bolin, they're city is made of ice and snow. Of course it's going to be hard. They can't have people falling into holes in their sidewalks or through floors and roofs," she told him, jumping down beside him. Naga followed close behind her, running of sniff every person in the large area.

Bolin grumbled, rubbing his butt as he got to his feet.

"Ah, if it isn't Avatar Korra. We are happy to have you in our city," a young man of about twenty-five called. He had dark brown hair that ran down the sides of his face to cover his chin. He held out his hands wide, a grin gracing his lip. He wore a choker around his throat that marked him at the head of the tribe.

"Hello, we're sorry for dropping in so suddenly, but we're looking for someone," Korra told him with an apologetic smile. She shook the hand that he offered her. "These are my companions Asami Sato, Mako, and Bolin. Oh, and then there's the polar bear dog sniffing everything she can get her nose into. That's Naga. She's just curious." She shrugged as Naga whipped past to investigate the other side of the room.

"Good, good, we are happy to have you here. If there is anything we can do to help you, just ask," the man said.

"Well, there might be. We're searching for a man named Tahno or a master that might have trained him. Something happened to him and one of his friends pointed us in this direction. If you have any idea if he's in this city or who his master might have, that would be great," Korra said.

The man thought for a moment. "Well, I don't know anyone named Tahno, but… Hey Grandfather, do you know anyone named Tahno?" he asked behind him.

The whole crew leaned sideways to see a withered old man standing behind the first man. His hair was completely white. It was long, running down his curved back. His beard was braided so that the tip just brushed the floor. A walking stick as old and gnarled as him supported him. His face was a mass of wrinkles making it impossible to see his eyes.

The old man didn't answer the question. Instead, he slowly walked towards the bison with creaking joints. He put his hand up to him and stroked his nose. "Avatar Korra, what is your bison's name?" he asked in a much stronger voice than any of them had expected.

"His name is Appa Jr., but he's not mine. I'm only barrowing him from Air Temple Island for our trip," Korra explained, walking over to the old man.

"Ah, and Appa is no longer with us. Is that why this young one has been named after him?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the bison.

Korra shrugged. "I don't exactly know. I think that may be it though," she said, brushing over the bison's fur.

"You should start asking questions young Avatar. You never know that information may help you in the future," he told Korra, turning next to Naga and shuffling towards her. She stuck out her nose, sniffing him carefully.

"Hey Mako, that man's **really** old," Bolin whispered to Mako, keeping his hand in front of his mouth.

"Bo!" Mako reprimanded quietly, glaring at him as if he were the seven-year-old kid on the streets again, "That's rude."

"Don't worry son, I know I'm old. It's a surprise that I can even walk anymore," the old man said, scratching Naga's warm belly, "You see that young man over there?" He pointed his walking stick at the chief. "That's my grandson and my great-grandchildren are nearly of marrying age."

"Woooooow," Bolin said, his eyes going wide, "You're really really old."

The old man chuckled. "That's right. I was chief the first time Aang same to visit us. He was such a young kid then. Had the attention span of a turtleduck." He moved away from Naga, headed towards the steps of the building.

Korra let out a loud gasp startling everybody except for the old man. "You're Yue's father!"

"Who's Yue?" Asami asked Bolin quietly. He shrugged.

"Katara, she told me stories about their travels around the world. Your daughter, she's the moon spirit!" Korra said excitedly, running back to the old man and standing in front of him, "She would always tell me the story of how Yue sacrificed herself and became the moon spirit."

Asami, Mako, and Bolin's mouths dropped open. They looked up at the moon that was barely visible through the day light. "That's your daughter, sir?" Bolin asked, pointing to the moon.

"The moon **spirit**,Bolin. Not the moon herself," Asami corrected.

The old man chuckled again and gave them what could have been considered a smile, but it was hard to tell with all of the wrinkles. "It is good to know that I am not the only one who remembers my daughter," he said, "I just one question. How are Sokka and Katars doing?"

Korra's face fell. "Sokka passed away several years ago," she said and then grinned, "But Katara's still going strong. She's determined to see the birth of her third great-grandchild though I don't think any of her grandchildren have had children yet."

"That's good. That's good. Well, I will see you all at the feast tonight. Roam as you please until then," he said before slowly taking the steps and shuffling off in the direction of the healing classroom.

The crew watched him leave silently. Korra turned once he'd disappeared around the corner and jumped up the stairs. "I can't believe he's still alive," she said in awe, "He must be more than a hundred and ten by now."

"Yes, he's had a long life. Though sometimes I think he wishes he had passed on much sooner," the man who had greeted them said, making them jump. They'd forgotten he was there. "I think he wishes that he blames himself even now for his daughter's sacrifice." He was still looking in the direction the old man had disappeared with a sad expression.

"He didn't answer our question," Mako finally realized, looking back towards where the old man had been walking.

Korra sighed. She just couldn't win nowadays.

"I know who Tahno's master was!" a boy shouted from above them, standing on the top of the archway.

"Kenai, get down from there, now!" the man behind them shouted back, glaring up at the boy with dark hair.

The boy stuck his tongue out at the man, making a face at him. The man growled under his voice, stomping away. He muttered something about waterbender children. "If you need anything, just come and find me. You're welcome to ask around or ask the masters where your friend is," he called over his shoulder before disappearing down another set of stairs.

"Can you please tell us where to find our friend?" Asami called up to him, putting on her semi-flirtatious, semi-formal smile that she used when trying to get something that she wants. She smiled up at him, letting her hair fall around her face.

The boy jumped from the arch. He landed and sent a wave of ice and snow at them. Korra stood her ground, turning the snow and ice to water and bending it over their heads. Mako turned part of the water to steam. The rest drenched Asami and Bolin who had stepped back.

"Show-offy brat aren't you," Mako growled at the boy, not appreciating the boys show.

Kenai stuck his tongue out at Mako. "I wasn't talking to any of you anyway. I was talking to her so butt out," the boy said arrogantly, throwing his chest out like he was prince of the castle. He tried to stare down at them, but even Bolin was about a head taller than him.

"Why you little…" Mako growled under his breath, clenching his fists tightly and forcing himself not to start a fight with a ten-year-old. "What the hell do you want anyway? If you're not going to give us the information then just go play with your buddies or practice."

Kenai scowled at him. He didn't like having his words ignored, especially by a firebender. "Fine, I'll tell you who Tahno's master is and where to find him…" the boy began.

"Finally," Korra and Bolin said together.

"If the Avatar fights me," he finished, smirking as that stopped them up short, "An all-out, no holds barred fight. You can use all of the elements if you like, but you won't be able to beat me. You had to have help in your fights. I should know. I listened and read about all the fights you had, especially in the pro-bending ring."

Korra raised an eyebrow at Kenai. "Kid, do you really know what you're getting into by challenging me like this? I'm the **Avatar**. I'm not one of your training buddies and it's been months since my last pro-bending match," she said, trying to make the point that she was stronger than he was making her out to be.

"Yeah, and you lost to Tahno. You're weak, just admit it," he said smugly, grinning triumphantly at her.

"Tahno was a cheater, and we were under constraints by the rules. This is going to be completely different from that," Korra tried to explain, her blood beginning to heat up at this boy's arrogance.

"I think the Avatar is just too scared to fight a thirteen-year-old boy," he mocked, shrugging as he turned around, "I guess you're not as much as everybody makes you out to be."

Korra growled and slammed her foot into the ground. It rippled beneath the boy's feet, making him unstable. She took a whip of water and pulled the boy's feet out from under him. "First rule of fight, never turn your back on your opponent," she snarled, tearing off her jacket and belt and throwing them aside.

"Stay back," she told Mako and Bolin who looked like they were ready to jump in with her, "This is a one-on-one match. We're not in a pro-bending match and we're not fighting Equalists so don't try to help me."

She turned back to Kenai who had struggled back to his feet. He turned towards her, a thrilled look in his eyes and smile. "Let's move to a space more suited for sparing," he said, motioning her to follow him. He took off at a dead sprint, running down the stairs. Korra followed after him, and the others followed after her.

…..

"You brought me to your training area? That's fine with me. More material for me to work with," Korra said, her own arrogance growing. She slammed her foot down over it before it could get too big.

"Don't be so confident," Kenai said, turning to face her.

"Never," Korra replied and took the first shot.

Kenai's eyes went wide as he just barely dodged the ice spear shot at him. "How can you do that in that form?" he cried in surprise, spinning and attacking himself, but Korra already had her second attack moving towards him.

He yelped and sprawled on the ice. The fireball singed the hairs on the top of his head. "Hey! What was that? At least give me time for a counter attack!" the boy shouted.

"No can do!" Korra shouted, laughter in her voice, "You said I could use all the elements, and you said there were no rules." She sent him into the air with a rush of water. "You have no idea what you're up against," she said, freezing him in the wave of water.

Kenai struggled against the ice, his fingers and feet waving around erratically. "Let me down and fight like a man! This isn't over yet!" he shouted angrily, glaring down at her.

"I won fair and square! Now tell me who and where Tahno's master can be found!" Korra shouted, pointing angrily up at him.

"I am Tahno's waterbending master," a woman said from the top of the stairs leading to the teaching area. She stared down at them with little to no emotion. Her eyes moved from Korra to Kenai to the rest of the crew standing off to the side. "What is it that you need of me?" She walked over to them, her hands held behind her back.

Korra jumped and immediately bowed to the woman. "Master, uh…"

"Kanna," the woman supplied patiently.

"Master Kanna, we've come looking for an old student of yours. His name is Tahno. Several months ago, something happened that rendered him incapable of bending. He disappeared after being questioned, and we've come searching for him to give him his bending back," Korra said quickly, still bent over at the waist, "If you have any idea where he is, we would be extremely thankful if you would tell us."

"Avatar Korra, you may stand. I will tell you where Tahno has gone, but first I would like to know why my pupil is encased in ice," Kanna said, placing her hand gently on Korra's shoulder before waving to Kenai who was trying to chew the ice away. He stopped once Kanna looked to him with a deer-in-the-headlights look.

"He challenged me to a fight, and this was the result," Korra answered truthfully, standing straight.

Kanna stared up at him for a moment before pursing her lips. "Kenai, you can stay up there for a while and think about the level you are at and who you challenge. You may be the chief's and my son, but you are not all powerful," she told him before turning, "Come Avatar Korra, I will tell you what I know as we walk."

"You guys can go walk around the city. I'll be back soon," Korra called to the others and she ran after Kanna.

…..

"I must apologize for my pupil's behavior. He wishes to be the most powerful bender in the world one day, but he lacks discipline and drive to perfect one technique before moving onto the next. He is very impatient," Kanna said, sighing deeply as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Oh no, it's fine. He told us that if I fought him he would tell us where you were. I guess I'm a little desperate to find Tahno," Korra said with a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of her head, "I shouldn't have let him provoke me."

Kanna chuckled. "It is alright. He certainly knows how to get under ones skin, but what made you come looking for Tahno here?"

"One of his ex-teammates told me that he had a master from the Northern Water Tribe and then another from the swamps. I figured his home must be in one of those two places and that I'd come looking for him here first because it'd be the easiest place to look," Korra explained with a shrug, "But he's not here, is he?"

Kanna shook her head. "No. My son has not returned home since he left for Republic City several years ago. When he left at first, I thought he might have gone to seek out his father, but he hadn't seen him either." She sighed heavily again.

Korra opened her mouth to reply, but she stopped and thought about what Kanna had said. "Wait, wait, wait! You're Tahno's mother? B-but…you're so nice and cultured!" she cried before slapping both hands over her mouth. "Sorry," she whispered.

"It is quite alright. I know that I wouldn't be a likely choice. To tell you the truth, he's exactly like his father in looks and attitude. That's why he hates it here, with me. He doesn't consider this home," Kanna told her with a sad smile.

"Where does he consider home?" Korra asked tentatively, trying to make herself smaller while asking the question. For some reason, it made her feel bad.

Kanna looked up at the clear blue sky. "Somewhere where the sky is obscured by trees and vines. A place that is a living thing in and of itself. A place where death and time are illusions." She still wore her sad smile.

"The swamps. You're talking about the swamps right?" Korra asked excitedly, a smile splitting her face.

"Yes, I'm talking about the swamps. That is where his father lives and most likely where he has gone," Kanna said, "For such a high maintenance boy, I am surprised he chose such a place to consider his home."

Korra turned to sprint back to the others, but turned suddenly. "Thank you for telling me all of that. When I find Tahno, I'll tell him to come visit you sometime. Thank you again." With that she turned and sprinted back to the others.

They were all still standing in the training area with Kenai shouting at them to help him down. Korra flung herself into Mako's arms, grinning like a little kid. "I know where Tahno is," she said instantly.

**Well, there you go. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one should be up in the next couple days. Review please :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Giving Back What Was Yours

**This'll be the last chapter for this story. No there won't be a sequel sadly, but I hope you enjoyed this story (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra**

Chapter 3: Giving Back What Was Yours

"Are we there yet?" Bolin whined, leaning over the side of the saddle, staring at the puffy white topsides of the storm clouds below. He reached out a hand, trying to scoop up the white fluff, but only came up with water each time.

Korra suppressed a groan. Mako, having dealt with Bolin his entire life, responded with a measured, "No, we're not, and you asking every five minutes won't make us get there any faster, Bo."

"But we've been flying for hours," he moaned, turning over and sliding further into the saddle. Asami was curled up against Naga, sleeping soundly. She'd found it was the easiest way to cope with the sickness of flying. Bolin sat beside her, providing a heat source besides Naga.

Korra sighed. "It takes longer than a few hours to get to the swamps from the Northern Water Tribe." She leaned into Mako's chest, staring out over the clouds. She couldn't blame Bolin for getting bored though. They'd been flying for nearly the entire day and still hadn't reached the swamps.

"If you had to give an estimate, how much longer do with think we'll be flying?" Mako asked, tightening his arms around her middle.

Korra deliberated. "It's hard to say. We've been travelling for a couple days now. We should be close, but I really don't know how much longer it'll be. The swamps are weird that way. You wouldn't believe the stories Master Katara has told me about the swamps," she explained, sighing deeply, "Worst case scenario we'll be flying straight through to tomorrow."

Appa Jr. heard her and gave a grumbling sound.

She smiled. "Sorry buddy, when we get there I'll be sure to treat you and have someone wash between your toes. Won't that be nice?" she asked cheerfully, leaning forward with Mako's arms securely wrapped around her waist and scratched the bison between the horns. The bison gave a contented grumble.

"Well, if we don't land soon, Asami's going to go into a coma. She's been sleeping the entire time," Mako said, looking over his shoulder where Bolin had drifted off beside the curled up Asami. Naga yawned loudly and settled her muzzle on top of her paws. "Looks like we'll be the only ones awake for the rest of the trip."

"That just means more alone time for us," Korra said with a grin, looking up at him.

"Sure does," he said, grinning back and kissing her lightly.

…..

"There it is!" Korra shouted several hours later startling everyone out of their sleep. Mako jumped and rubbed his eyes. He'd drifted off without realizing it. Asami mumbled something inaudible, sitting up slowly. Bolin jumped to attention, awake in a moment. He scrambled over to the front of the saddle and stared where Korra was staring.

"Where? I don't see it," he asked, squinting his eyes as if that would make something clearer. It was pitch black with only the light of the stars to show them the way. The moon had long since waned to black.

"There," Korra said, pointing off into the distance, "Can't you feel it? The pull of it is so strong." A visible shiver of anticipation ran up her spine.

Bolin gave her an odd look. He raised an eyebrow, staring at her. "No, I don't feel anything. I don't know what you're talking about," he answered, pursing his lips, "It must be an Avatar thing."

"I don't know how. I'm a spiritual failure in the Avatar department if you haven't already realized," she said with a shrug, "That's beside the point though. The point is, is that we've almost reached out destination."

"Are you sure you want to do this? Give Tahno back his bending, I mean. He hasn't exactly used it for the most innocent purposes," Asami asked, watching her.

Korra took a deep breath. "He may have been a bad person, but I believe he's learned from this experience, and no bender deserves to live without their bending. It's like being only half alive," she tried to explain. Nobody so far had completely understood what she meant, not even Mako. Maybe it would take a non-bender to understand.

Asami thought for a moment before nodding. She smiled sadly and said, "I understand." Maybe she really did.

…..

They landed just outside the swamp, not wanting to get sucked down by a surprise tornado or something of that sort. They stared up at the intimidating vegetation and darkness. Unknown creatures moved and called to each other in the depths of the jungle. Something let out the scream of a little girl.

"Oh, how lovely," Asami murmured, her face draining of color as she jumped at the sudden scream once more.

"Don't worry. Something tells be that as long as we don't try to harm the plants or wildlife, we won't have any trouble," Korra tried to reassure her. The effect was marred as she herself jumped at the screaming of the animal. "But I might make an exception if we ever find that animal."

"I'm sure going to make an exception," Mako muttered, peering between the trees into the gloom beyond.

"We'll stay along the river. Since they're waterbenders, they should live close or along the river," she said, taking a deep breath and taking the first steps into the vegetation. Immediately, all of the light was sucked away. "Try not to get lost," she added as she led them in further.

They traveled along the rivers for hours finding nothing except for plants and assorted animals. "Korra, how exactly are we supposed to find the Swamp Tribe in such a massive place?" Mako asked, venturing into the territory that the other two wouldn't set foot in.

Korra didn't look back at the group. She kept her eyes focused on the ground in front of her. "Well, this was my only plan. Katara did tell me about how Aang found his bison and lemur when they got separated here, but…"

"But what?"

"But I can't do it because I'm not good at spiritual stuff. It just doesn't work for me," she said, snapping a little by the end of her sentence. She let out a deep breath, regretting snapping at him and staring at the murky water.

Mako was opening his mouth to say something when there was a whooshing sound. Korra spun around, bringing up a slash of water to protect herself. She found all of her friends and Naga pinned to the ground by nets of vines.

Korra swept a glare around the area before crouching down beside them to try and free them. Another net was shot at her. She let out a frustrated growl and stomped on the earth beneath her feet. A wall of rock erupted within the river, shielding them from the attack.

Immediately, the attacks stopped. There was splashing as if people were coming towards her. She quickly freed the others and stood there, waiting for the enemy to appear.

Suddenly, a man propelled himself to stand on the top of her wall. "Well if it isn't the renowned Avatar herself. What business do you have in our swamp?" he asked. He had thick black hair and nearly white blue eyes. He stared down at her with a very familiar arrogant look.

Korra glared up at him. Without answered, she dropped the rock wall. The man caught himself in the water. "We are looking for someone associated with your tribe," she said, standing her ground. He only seemed to be a few inches taller than her.

"And who might that be? There are several encampments around the swamp. You may never find him," the man said arrogantly. Several other men circled around behind him like he was high school bully who was only tough around his lakies. Some of them wore shorts like him and others just wore leaves.

Korra narrowed her eyes at the man. "Don't be so sure. You represent him very well, so I'm sure you know him well."

"A name," the man said, rolling his eyes.

"Tahno," Korra said confidently, "I'm pretty sure you know who that is. He's your son isn't he?" The question was more a statement.

The man's arrogance evaporated to be replaced by annoyance. "Don't even call that disgrace my son. He's not a bender anymore so I claim no relation to him," he growled at her.

"Wow, you're a lovely dick aren't you? Now I know where Tahno got it from. Master Kanna was right," Korra growled right back. Weren't we passed all this prejudice against non-benders already or was this man just trying to keep it alive? "Well, I'm here to fix that little problem. Take me to Tahno."

"Why do you even care?" he asked.

Korra shrugged, not really knowing the answer herself. It seemed to anger the man. "We're friends I guess."

The man glared at her for a moment longer before saying, "Fine. Follow us." Under his breath he muttered, "You're more than friends I'd say." Korra glared at him, but he wasn't looking at her anymore.

"Malcom is that such a good idea?" one of the other men who stood a little away from the group of men asked. He seemed to be on equal turf with Tahno's father.

"She's the Avatar. How much harm could she really do?" Malcom sneered, undermining her. He turned away from Korra and the group and began moving down the river, ignoring them completely.

Korra ground her teeth in agitation. She caught the eye of the man who'd spoken up. He gave her and apologetic shrug and started after the others.

"I thought swamp folk were supposed to be nice," Bolin muttered under his breath as they started after the group of men.

"Well, apparently not this camp," Asami said, sighing out her anger.

…..

"He's over there," Malcom said in annoyance, pointing through a crowd gathered around a campfire. "Good luck, if you can even do anything," he sneered in her ear as she passed by him.

Korra glared at him before sweeping the camp with her eyes. She couldn't really make out anything around the glow of the fire. She squinted into the gloom on the other side of the fire, seeing something behind the group.

A Cheshire grin spread across her face as she spied the smooth black hair of the man she'd been searching for. He wore the same type of clothing that he had in Republic City except that his shirt was sleeveless while the other members of the community tended to prefer shorts and no shirts or just leaves. He sat at a makeshift table picking at something that had been speared on a stick. She tore away from her group, dodging around the crowd and skidding to a stop behind him at his table. She tapped him on the shoulder and cleared her throat loudly.

Malcom looked surprised. He stared after her in surprise, not having expected her to sprint for his son.

The two teens sitting at the table with Tahno stared at her in surprise. Their mouths were agape, drool beginning to run down their chins.

Tahno made a face at them before turning with an irritated glare. "What?" he started to say before the words fell off of his lips in surprise. He stared at her uncomprehendingly.

Korra smile only grew wider. She pointed to the ground and said, "I have a present for you. Get down on your knees." She stared down at him, her chest puffed out with pride and her hand resting on her hip sassily.

"Dude, you're banging the Avatar?" one of them whispered excitedly to him.

"That would be me," Mako said menacingly behind them, glaring down at the two teens.

Korra and Tahno were ignoring them. His face went blank with confusion. "What?" His eyebrows shot up.

"Get down on your knees," she repeated her confidence infectious.

"Why?" he asked cautiously, not moving from his seat or turning his head to look at his friends. She'd filled out more in all the right places since he'd last seen her, and he knew that they would still be gawking at the Avatar even though Mako was keeping a close watch other them. That wasn't something he needed nor wanted to see.

Korra rolled her eyes. "I already told you. I have a present for you. Just get down on your knees or I'll put you there," she ordered, glaring at him now.

Tahno raised his hands in the air in surrender and sighed. "Fine. Fine. I get it. I'm going," he said, sinking to his knees in the dirt in front of her. He looked up at her through his limp hair, wondering what she was going to do next.

He certainly wasn't expecting her to take her hands and place them against his forehead and the middle of his chest. He watched her curiously as she breathed in and out deeply, keeping her eyes shut. He was opening his mouth to ask her what the hell she was doing when her eyes snapped open, glowing blue.

Tahno's eyes slammed shut in surprise. Something seemed to fill an empty part inside of him. It was familiar and quickly welcomed. Power filled him, spreading to his fingertips and the tips of his toes. He let out a breath that sounded more like a sigh of relief and contentment than anything else.

Korra removed her hands from him and grinned down at him. She waited until he was looking back up at her to say, "You were the very last one. Now everything is back to the way it should be."

His eyes widened. He flexed his hands staring down at him. He didn't look any different, but he **felt **like a completely new person. It was like he'd never had his bending taken away. He felt whole again.

Korra started to worry. Tahno hadn't moved or said anything so far. "Hey, are you alright?" she started to ask, but was cut off when Tahno suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a kissed.

Shocked silence filled the area including Korra herself. She was sputtering in confusions and surprise when he finally pulled away.

"Hey! That's my girlfriend! Keep your hands off of her!" Mako shouted from behind Tahno's tow friends, glaring at him.

Tahno smirked, his natural attitude back in place. "Why don't you make me?" he taunted, fishing for a fight. He hadn't had on in so long, and he wanted to make sure his bending was actually back.

"Maybe I will," Mako retorted, gearing up for a fight.

"Come and fight me!" Tahno shouted, crouched low to the ground, "I need the practice. Just remember, you're on my turf now!"

**Well, there you go. I hope you enjoyed Korra's adventure for finding Tahno. I don't know when or what I'll post next, but I'm almost done reviewing my story so I'll be starting on rewriting it soon. So the hiatus may last until the end of the summer. Review please :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Stepping Forward

**So, someone pointed out that I left the ending wide open without really saying how Tahno had changed or what he'd done after getting his bending back. That's a little too much left up to my readers' imagination for my liking so here's another chapter. I hope it's worth the read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra**

Chapter 4: Stepping Forward

"You should just get up and accept defeat like a man," Korra said smugly, staring down at a sulking Tahno on the ground. His hair and clothes were slightly smoking, and he had soot smeared across his chin from rubbing his hand across it.

He sighed and looked up at her with lively light ice blue eyes. Korra could see something there that had been missing since he'd lost his bending. "I know. I know, but I'm a sore loser," he explained with a grin.

Korra's cheeks colored. "Is that why you kissed me earlier?" she asked, glancing over at the still fuming Mako and her friends who were trying to calm him down. He stood in the water at the edge of the river. The water around his feet was boiling.

Tahno scratched his chin, staring off into the trees. "Partly, I guess. It was more of a thank you, and stating for no one to mess with you," he said with a shrug, pulling himself up from the ground. He stood straight and proud without the arrogance. It was like a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "Despite the stories people tell about us swamp dwellers, there are a few who are much worse than I am. They won't just make harmless comments. They'll act on them." He crossed his arms over his stomach, pursing her lips as he thought of the people.

"Were," Korra corrected then kicked out her leg. The side of her boot connected squarely with his ass making him yelp in surprise and drench her in water. It must have just been a natural reaction.

"What the hell was that for?" he shouted, whirling on her.

"I promised your mom, brother, and teammates that I'd give you a kick in the ass once I found you," she said surprisingly calm, ringing out her hair and then pulling off her shirt to ring it out, "They've been worried sick about you." Somehow, her temper had stayed unlit.

Either the fact that she'd said people had been worried about him or the fact that she was shirtless brought him up short. He stared at her with wide, surprised eyes, as were all of the other men standing around them. The women just watched her in envy.

"You… you bitch!" one of the teens with dirty blonde hair and dark skin shouted as she pulled her shirt back over her head, "You stole my only chance!" He pointed an accusatory finger at her, his teeth clenched in undisguised rage.

Korra raised an eyebrow at him in bemusement. "What are you talking about? I haven't stolen anything from anyone. I've only returned people's bending," she said like it was no big deal, putting some attitude behind her words. Physically behind her were Asami and Bolin. Beside her were Mako and Tahno, each giving the teenager their worst glares.

That didn't seem to affect the teen at all.

"That's exactly the fucking problem!" the guy growled, stepping closer to her despite her backup. He had backup of his own that looked like they couldn't really do a thing. "If you hadn't come here sticking your nose in our business and given this dick back his bending I'd still be first in line for chief. You've ruined everything!" He clenched his fists, taking another step forward.

Korra shrugged and smirked. "Seems to me like you're the dick here. I don't see why I have to refuse someone their natural born gifts just to stroke your ego and help push you up the food chain. That's not my job." She crossed her arms tight over her chest, leaning back.

Tahno spoke up beside her, not enjoying the way the teen was talking to her. "Lay off Jackson, this is between you and me. Don't drag her into this just because you're pissed about having to actually work for something. I'm your competition, not her."

Korra stared up at him in amazement. It almost sounded like he was sticking up for her. _I guess there's a first time for everything._

"You stay out of here, Tahno. You should have just stayed in Republic City. Why should you even be allowed the chance to become chief?" Jackson snarled in reply, "You didn't give two fucks about this tribe while you were there, but suddenly, the moment you return, your put back into the running as long as you found a way to restore your bending. Tell us, who'd you have to fuck to get this special treatment?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Malcom, the man who seemed to be second in command, and the other men from the river watching the conflict with crossed arms. They didn't make even a move to stop them. Either they were curious as to how this would play out or teenage conflicts were solved by the ones who started it here.

"I didn't have to bend over for anyone, Jackson. My natural talent gave me the exception," Tahno spat back, "Just because you did doesn't mean the rest of us had to."

A muscle worked in Jackson's jaw. Someone called out a warning just as Jackson swung his arms up, sending a flurry of ice spears at Tahno.

Korra stepped back quickly with the rest of the crowd. This was Tahno's fight, and she wasn't going to interfere with it. At the last second, the spears changed direction. They were headed straight for her.

Mako let out an angry shout, trying to move in front of her, but he couldn't get through the crowd fast enough. Instead, Tahno slid in front of her. The spears melted instantly. He sent the water back at Jackson, curling it around his waist before he could react. He was flung into the water which immediately iced around him only leaving his face free.

Tahno walked out to him, his old swagger replaced by something more akin to Mako's proud walk. He stopped once he was standing over Jackson. "You have no right to be chief if you are a cheater and willing to use your bending to hurt others," he told the teen, staring down at him in contempt.

"Oh, how quickly you forget that you are just like me, Tahno," Jackson sneered, his face dominated by his smug smile.

Tahno flinched, glancing over at Korra. "Not anymore. I refuse to be like I was," he said, his eyes never leaving Korra's. He wanted her to know that she'd made the right choice by choosing to return his bending. He wanted her to know that he'd changed.

"You're not fit to be chief," he finished, turning his eyes back to Jackson.

"You're not the one who decides that," Jackson spoke just as Malcom spoke up.

His voice held pride for his son that had been missing before as he spoke. "I do believe that this test is over and that we've found our next chief," he said, watching his son with a barely visible smile, "But I'm not resigning yet. You'll have to wait through the couple years of hell I'm going to put you through."

The two males stared at their chief in utter disbelief. Tahno stammered out something that sounded like, "Thank you, Father." The teen still encase in ice just threw a raging hissy fit like some ill-behaved child.

Korra narrowed her eyes at Malcom, wondering about his new found pride. "So, was all that stuff about basically hating your son just an act or are you really that arrogant and narrow-minded?" she asked, pointing at him.

The man grinned smugly. "A little bit of both," he admitted with great pride.

…..

"So what are you guys going to do now?" Tahno asked Korra as they loaded everything into Appa Jr.'s saddle. Mako took the supplies, disappearing to the rear of the saddle. Asami and Bolin entertained a gaggle of children vying for their attention.

"Oh, I don't know," she said casually, dragging out her syllables, "Head back to the North Pole and visit Master Kanna , then go back to Republic City and visit some old pro-bending enemies before going back to the South Pole." She clasped her hands behind her back, not paying attention as they disappeared around a bend in the river.

Tahno sighed loudly, running a hand through his hair. "Okay, okay, I get it. Go visit my mother and friends soon," he said, shaking his head at her antics, "Got it."

"Good," Korra chirped, grinning.

"I heard that Amon's dead and that you know how to airbend now," Tahno immediately said, not mentioning that Bolin had only told him that the day before, "You're a full-fledged Avater now."

It was Korra's turn to sigh. "Not yet," she said, "I'm still a spiritual failure, and I haven't mastered airbending yet. I've still got a long way to go."  
"Don't worry, you'll get it. I'm sure you'll become a great Avatar," he said encouragingly, "But if you ever want those _private lessons,_ I'm always here." For a second, the old arrogant Tahno was back, and then he was gone, laughed away by the new Tahno.

"I'm joking," he said, slapping her on the back making her laugh, "I'll be back one day though to claim you as mine from that fire breather." He caught her by surprise again, grabbing her face and pressing his lips over hers.

She was so shocked that she didn't know whether to melt from the overwhelming heat the kiss had produced, or to freeze up completely. She didn't need to make a choice in the end because he was already walking away when her brain finally came back online.

"Just remember that promise," he called over his shoulder as he walked away, waving back to her.

"Jerk!" she shouted, her mouth finally working again. She'd never forget that promise or that kiss.

**Well, there you go. I hope this closed up most of your questions. If not, I can't help. Sorry :P Anyway, review please! :D**


End file.
